


I'm Sorry Nico

by trainedArsenist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainedArsenist/pseuds/trainedArsenist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little thingy I wrote because procrastination. <br/>Heroes of Olympus related but no big spoilers really. <br/>Erhm yeah. Not much has been posted lately because school. Holidays are coming up soon though so I'll start taking requests if there are any.<br/>Enjoy, i miei cari! <br/>(P.S. This is from Bianca, if it isn't exactly clear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry Nico

"How you've grown, mio fratello!"

"I would not have believed you would become so strong if I had not seen it for myself."

"Unfortunately, your struggles will only get more difficult. But that is how it has always been for us: children of Hades."

"But you have others. You're on a quest with the greatest demigods of this generation. And they will be there for you. Let them help. Don't pull away… Please, for me."

"I love you Nico. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I can't help you, be there for you."

"May the gods be with you, Nico. I love you so much. A presto, mio fratello."


End file.
